Midnight Ponder
by AnonyNeko
Summary: Suasana sunyi di tengah malam, membuat Fang merenungkan tentang dua pilihan yang seharusnya tak dapat dia pilih. [Short Ficlet] [Timeline around Boboiboy season 3]


**.**

 **.**

 **Midnight Ponder**

AnonyNeko; 2017

.

.

Di beberapa kali kesempatan, dia suka dengan kedamaian di pagi hari.

Di lain kesempatan, dia senang mengikuti kerumitan dan adrenalin di siang hari yang terik.

Namun dari segalanya, mungkin Fang harus mengakui kalau dia paling menyukai situasi tenang malam hari.

Lebih tepatnya lagi, dia suka dengan kesunyian yang nyaris total dari keadaan di tengah malam. Dimana nyaris semua orang sudah terlelap, terhanyut ke dalam alam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Ditemani sinar dari rembulan keperakan, dan sesekali terdengar nyanyian serangga malam. Waktu-waktu yang langka, di antara semua kepenatannya sehari-hari.

Beberapa kali, seperti saat ini, Fang akan terbangun dari tidurnya, tepat ketika malam baru mencapai puncaknya. Dia akan mencoba tidur lagi, namun tidak bisa, dihalangi oleh pikirannya sendiri. Dan akhirnya dia akan menyerah, berdiam diri, dan berusaha mengisi waktunya. Sampai nanti rasa kantuk menghampirinya lagi.

Terkadang juga, dia akan tidak tidur hingga tengah malam, namun yang ini cukup jarang.

Ada berbagai hal yang bisa dia lakukan, ketika dia masih tersadar di tengah malam. Hal yang termudah, dan hal favoritnya, tentu saja melamun. _Well,_ dibandingkan 'melamun', mungkin kata 'berpikir' lebih cocok disini. Kesunyian yang ada mampu menggerakkan otaknya untuk memikirkan beberapa hal. Namun tidak seperti 'melamun', isi pikirannya tidaklah hal-hal santai yang tak terpusat, tidak. Pikirannya lebih sering terpusat pada satu hal, hal yang selalu dia pikirkan belakangan ini, hal yang selalu mendesak di balik kepalanya. Hal yang sebenarnya sangat tak ingin dia pikirkan, namun mau tidak mau, suatu saat nanti harus dia hadapi juga.

Sebuah pilihan yang selalu menghantuinya, sejak dia mengenal 'teman-teman'nya disini.

…

Fang menghembuskan nafas berat, memijati keningnya. Kepalanya mendadak pening. Dia tak mengerti kenapa dia harus memikirkan hal ini sampai berlarut-larut. Bukankah hal ini seharusnya sangat mudah? Bukankah sebenarnya, seharusnya, pilihan itu bahkan tidak ada? Untuk apa juga dia memilih tentang dua hal ini? Sudah jelas hanya ada satu pilihan yang rasional untuk dilakukan. Tapi entah kenapa, pilihan yang satu lagi selalu memakan hatinya dari dalam.

Kalau _dia_ sampai tau tentang hal ini…

Ah, Fang menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak, Fang tak peduli mau _dia_ tau tentang ini ataupun tidak. Dia tidak peduli bagaimana reaksinya nanti, ketika semua kebenarannya telah terungkap. Suatu saat nanti juga semuanya akan terungkap. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, Fang tidak akan peduli meskipun _dia_ akan mencoba untuk menyerangnya karena semua ini. Dia memang seharusnya tak peduli.

Dan untuk _dia_ yang satunya lagi… Fang harus sedikit berhati-hati. Dia harus ingat, siapa jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, apa tujuannya berada disini. Jangan sampai dia salah langkah. Fang tau _dia_ orangnya seperti apa. Tidak peduli siapa, _dia_ akan menghukum orang yang melakukan kesalahan yang dianggapnya 'tidak menyenangkan'. Meskipun hanya kesalahan yang tampaknya kecil sekalipun. Ya, _dia_ memang _strict_ seperti itu.

Anak laki-laki itu menarik nafas dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Inilah kenapa dia suka dengan suasana tengah malam. Sepi dan sunyi, dia bisa leluasa menjalankan pikirannya. Dia bisa leluasa berpikir tentang hal yang rumit ini, tanpa takut ada gangguan dari apapun dan siapapun. Tanpa takut ada orang yang melihatnya berpikir, dan menanyakan tentang isi pikirannya. Tanpa harus takut ada orang yang mencurigai rahasianya.

Suasana seperti ini mampu membuatnya berpikir sedikit lebih rasional juga, tentang apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Tentang tujuan awalnya datang kemari, yang jelas saja bukanlah untuk bermain bersama teman dan berleha-leha. Tentang apa tugasnya sebenarnya. Ayolah, tugas yang diberikan padanya tidaklah susah. Dia harus bisa melakukannya dengan baik, jika dia ingin menaikkan derajatnya di mata _orang itu_.

Dia _tidak boleh_ gagal dalam misi ini.

Dia _tidak boleh_ mengecewakan Kaptennya.

…

Haah. Ini sudah nyaris jam setengah 2. Fang menguap lebar, dan mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya kembali. Esok masih hari sekolah, kantung matanya tidak boleh muncul lagi.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yaah, AnonyNeko sibuk [liburan *uhuk*] belakangan ini. Dan kemarin AnonyNeko "tak sengaja" menonton ulang Boboiboy season 3. Muncul deh ini, ta-daa.**_

 _ **Seperti biasa, terima kasih sudah singgah. Maafkanlah bila ada typo yang terlepas, dan maafkan kegajeannya.**_ **Review's always appreciated.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **AnonyNeko.**


End file.
